Negative bloodlines
The negative bloodlines/rebirths or backwards game is a secret game mode in Infinity Blade I and Infinity Blade II (as of the 1.31 update). =Infinity Blade I= To reach the negative bloodlines, you must be killed by the Dark Knight in the Original Game tutorial (in other words, restart bloodline 1 where there is a tutorial). In order to do this, you must tap the block icon quickly after the prompt, without holding it. This will cause Siris to release his block and be hit by the Dark Knight. Doing this enough times will cause the player to die. Do not make a successful block as doing so will force you to hit the Dark Knight, causing the God King to interrupt the battle and kill the player himself. After being defeated by the Dark Knight, you may Restart the Castle or Restart the Battle. Selecting Restart the Castle will take you to the scene in which the player looks over the cliff, but the game will ask you to start Bloodline -1. Once this is completed, you will automatically have the Dark Mech Set equipped. The Dark Mech Set is one of the best armor sets in the game, granting you a superior attack strength and lots of Dark elemental attack. You cannot remove the Dark Mech Set until bloodline -10, but you can purchase other equipment. After bloodline -10, the Dark Mech Set will become available in NewGame+. Enemies are much harder in negative rebirths, all being level 50+. Notes *Entering the negative bloodlines will unlock the achievement "How'd You Do That?!". ''Also, if you reach bloodline -10, you will unlock the achievement "''Delved Too Deeply". *Negative bloodlines are a good way to earn gold quickly. Your opponents, treasure chests and gold bags will drop large amounts of gold, and you can easily and quickly defeat your opponents thanks to your superior equipment. You can then return to normal bloodlines and spend your money. *Negative bloodlines are also a good way to level up quickly. Beating the first opponent in bloodline -1 with no prior XP will result in an advance to level 6 and rarely level 7. =Infinity Blade II= In the v1.31 update, negative rebirths were added to Infinity Blade II. To enter the mode, restart Rebirth 1 and keep the Infinity Blade equipped throughout the tutorial (any shield, helm, armor, or ring can be used). Go through the first three enemies normally, until you reach Genno, Saydhi's Champion. When the tutorial tells you to use a super attack, stab Genno three times and DO NOT perform the combo which the tutorial asks you to do. Keep slicing in ONLY one direction for about 60 seconds (although 20 seconds is enough as long as you count in terms of thousands hex.1001,1002,1003,...1020) and then complete this step by doing a combo as instructed. Afterwards, let Genno hit you until you die. When you die, instead of an option to restart the rebirth, the option will be "??????". Select it to enter the negative rebirths. An alternate step of getting yourself killed is after you slice in one direction for about 60 seconds, dodge a lot of times, causing Siris to get exhausted and doing this enough times will cause Siris to die of exhaustion. In the mode, the gem set will automatically be equipped. Other items can be purchased, but not worn. Also, battles will have XP bonus requirements that must be completed. Failure to complete a requirement will result in being kicked out of the negative rebirths (which can be avoided by killing the app from the multitask bar and opening the app again). Later in the negative rebirths, you will need to complete two requirements in one battle. These requirements still count as XP Bonuses and still give you XP. In the negative rebirths, Raidriar is also replaced with the Classic God King (also known as the Nega-God King). Notes *Almost all items dropped by regular enemies and chests in the negative rebirths are gems, and the time it takes for a gem forge to be completed is one battle, regardless of how long it would normally take. *If you are kicked out of the negative rebirths, all of the gems equipped on the gem set will remain equipped if you enter the mode again. *After defeating the Classic God King, you will return back to the normal rebirth system starting at Saydhi's Estate. All gold, stats, and items will remain intact, and you will be able to purchase the gem set in the store for apiece. *In the negative rebirths, the Gem Shield has the Rare Defense Gem (Rainbow Defense Gem). *Even if failing to fully complete the negative rebirths mode, individual items in the Gem Set will unlock and be available to purchase for 100 gold each if you master the Gem Set item during negative rebirths gameplay and return to original game * if you beat Raidriar with gems equipped, you lose all of the gems equipped on every weapon. * This will not work with the Paga Circle equipped Gallery (Negative rebirth character wielding Gem Shard)�� (Negative rebirth character wielding Gem Axe)�� (Negative rebirth character wielding Gem Blades)�� Category:Gameplay Category:Infinity Blade II